


sweeter than ice cream

by parkjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I guess???, if we can all just pretend i didn't write this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjihyo/pseuds/parkjihyo
Summary: she decided to check if anyone was still in the living room before she turned in for the night - someone was. momo, tv still on, lights off, was half asleep against the armrest of the sofa.





	sweeter than ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway i was thinking about that episode of elegant private life where nayeon keeps on teasing momo with that ice cream cone. i should have been asleep

filming a reality show was harder than expected. they had cameras on them all the time. nayeon was still sort of expecting to find one in their bathroom.

 

 

the only good thing about it was that they could, more or less, be themselves.

 

they’d just finished filming an episode about dating.  _boys_. nayeon could honestly say she wasn’t interested. the date ban was kind of ridiculous, especially because if she wanted to date she would find a way to do it. (she couldn't say that in front of the cameras, though.)

 

as soon as the bathroom was available, she had gone to shower off the long day she'd had. when she finished, she didn’t bother drying her hair - she was much too tired for the effort it required. she decided to check if anyone was still in the living room before she turned in for the night - someone was. momo, tv still on, lights off, was half asleep against the armrest of the sofa.

 

nayeon only meant to say goodnight. really, truly.

 

her plan changed when she saw how cute the japanese girl looked, though.

 

“come sleep with me tonight?” nayeon whispered, so as to not startle her.

 

it didn't work. momo opened her eyes, sort of dazed, but averted the older girl's gaze and quickly kicked her off the sofa (and off of her), grunting in annoyance.

 

“what?” nayeon smirked.  _brat._

“i’m mad at you, let me sleep” momo closed her eyes and put a pillow over her face.

 

was she serious? had nayeon done something to upset her? she certainly couldn’t remember, if that was the case.

 

“what did i do?” nayeon asked, voice a little more serious this time.

 

momo didn’t seem to move, didn’t even seem to hear her. if nayeon didn’t know any better, she’d actually think the younger girl had fallen asleep.

 

nayeon doesn’t quite fancy being ignored, though.

 

she removes the pillow from over momo’s face and straddles her so they're facing each other, nayeon tries again. “momo... tell me”

 

whatever she had done, she would fix it. they were never people that could hold grudges, especially seeing as they’re in a group and it does not affect just them. but momo just blatantly ignoring nayeon... that was infuriating.

 

momo opened her eyes with an annoyed sigh. “if you really don’t know then you should maybe think about it” her resolve was faltering, she was beginning to sound more pouty than mad, per se.

 

just like that, though, she kicked nayeon off herself (again) and went to the kitchen. as far as momo was concerned, food was always the answer. even more so when she was feeling upset.

 

nayeon didn’t instantly follow her. better to let her cool off, she figured. when she got to the kitchen, momo had already cut herself a slice of chocolate cake, frosting on top. she sat at the table as she ate it.

 

without saying anything, nayeon just sat in the spot opposite her and waited.

 

many loud sighs later, momo whispered to the older girl “you really embarrassed me today...” her eyes never leaving the cake on her plate.

 

_oh._ was this about what nayeon thought it was about? it couldn’t possibly be. they were only messing around, she couldn’t possibly have taken her serious. not really sure what to say, she just kept quiet.

 

“you know, many people will watch that. and my face is full of ice cream and you were just mocking me and—“

 

she had an idea. momo went mute when nayeon changed sits, now sitting beside her.

 

"what are you doing?"

 

she dipped her index finger in the frosting and she felt momo’s eyes watching, unsure of what was about to happen. never actually speaking, she put it all over momo’s nose and upper lip.

 

nayeon could see momo’s mouth open (she was about to protest), so she grabbed either side of her face. “ _yes_?” momo’s cheeks were suddenly burning hot.

 

guiding momo’s face so they were only inches away, nayeon licked her nose clean. “yum!”

 

momo was about to spontaneously combust, her heart was beating so fast that she feared she might have a heart attack or something.

 

“and now, for the big finish” nayeon kissed momo, sucking and nibbling on her upper lip until it was clean (and swollen). “good?”

 

she felt momo wrap her arms around her waist and hiding her face on the crook of her neck, planting a kiss there that made nayeon shiver - not many people knew that was one of her weaknesses (but now momo knew).

 

“... you said you’d wipe it with a kiss and you just teased me again” momo held on tighter, and nayeon could tell she was pouting. another one of nayeon’s weaknesses - she couldn’t stand to see momo sad or upset. she always tried to fulfill her every wish and request.

 

she gently pulled momo away from herself so she could look into her eyes. she laced their fingers as she spoke, "i'm sorry i was mean, baby". momo was about to turn to mush. "i won't do it again" nayeon assured her.

 

"hmmm, i believe you" momo grinned.

 

"now will you sleep with me?" she tried again. nayeon would get what she wanted and what she wanted was to sleep with the big baby that is hirai momo.

 

she let go of nayeon's hands and properly sat back in her chair, turning her attention to what remained of her chocolate cake. nayeon was about to take it as solid _no_  when she heard the japanese girl whisper "as soon as i finish my cake!". of course, typical momo.

 

nayeon wasn't about to deny her her food though, so she waited patiently as momo ate. she didn't have to wait long anyway, momo nearly downed it all in one go. 

 

when she was done, she put her plate in the sink and walked up to nayeon, who was now waiting for her at the kitchen door. "all done!" she announced.

 

nayeon snorted when she looked at her. "you do know you have chocolate all over your face, right?"

 

"do i?" nayeon couldn't tell if she was being dense on purpose or if she was actually this innocent. truth is momo is a messy eater, afterall. "you'll just wipe it with a kiss, won't you?" momo made a kissy face and tried to close the distance between them.

 

"i'll consider it," nayeon simply stated, dodging her face.

 

"CHEEKY!" momo gasped a little too loudly. "but you promised..." and just like that, pouty momo was back.

 

grabbing momo by the hips, nayeon pulled her to her (a little too roughly). "i'm sorry, baby" she pecked her lips. "i was just kidding," another peck. "now, let's get you cleaned up so we can go to bed" she guided momo into the bathroom, turning off the lights.

 

nayeon would never confess it in front of the cameras, she wasn't even sure she could ever say it to her members, but hirai momo was her biggest weakness. 


End file.
